


Let's Play A Game

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Brainwashing, Bukkake, Other, hazards, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Emma, Madison and Sophia are all quite surprised when they end up playing in an non-voluntary game. Will they be able to escape all the tricks and traps that litter Winslow now that the sun has set? And what will happen to them if they don't win?





	Let's Play A Game

**Let’s Play A Game**

  
Emma blinked slowly. God, what had happened? She felt so _weak_ , like she could barely move. Had she been in an accident? The last thing she could remember, she had been walking with her posse out of school. And then…  
  
Emma realized that she hadn’t been able to move her arms as much as she should have been. Or at all. Looking down, she realized there was a reason for that. Her wrists were held to desk by metal shackles. A school desk.  
  
Emma looked up, blinking her eyes. Sophia was to her left and Madison was to her right. They were sitting in desks as well. And they were tied down too. What was _happening_?  
  
There was a wet, horrible gurgling sound in front of Emma. She slowly turned her head, her heart starting to beat faster. In front of her, at the front of the room, was a… thing. It had to be a monster, no human could look like that.  
  
Emma was starting to breathe faster and faster, her heart pounding in her ears. The thing was too big, too _weird_ looking to possibly be human. Not even the torn, stained, disgusting hoodie it wore could hide the bulges underneath it. Emma couldn’t see anything underneath the hood, but some long, curly black hair.  
  
“What’s, what’s going on?” Emma demanded, her voice shriller then it should be. “What are you doing?”  
  
The monster didn’t reply. Instead, it stepped to the side and raised a sagging arm. It slapped the board. Emma glanced at it and then back at the monster, which was looking at her. She still couldn’t see anything underneath the hood.  
  
“Is this some kind of fucking joke?” Sophia snarled. Emma glanced at her friend, and her heart rate redoubled. Sophia had a metal collar around her neck, with a large battery sticking out of it. That meant-!  
  
Emma looked at the board again, her vision starting to swim. There was writing on the board, a _list_. She did her best to calm down. Okay, she was Shadow Stalker’s sometime sidekick. She could handle this.  
  
_Welcome Girls_ , the board read, in large, sloppy strokes. _It’s time to play a Game. Escape the school before daybreak. It’s that simple!_

  1. _The exit has three locks. Find the three keys around the school._
  2. _The devices on your hands-_ Emma looked down, for the first time seeing some kind of weird, black, half glove on the back of her palm – _unlock containers. Some of the containers are fakes, though, so have fun with the penalties for those._
  3. _There are all kinds of traps around the school. Have fun seeing what they do to you._
  4. _The walls and windows are electrified. Get out through the exit, or not at all_
  5. _Don’t want to play? Then we play _
  6. _HAVE FUN!_



Emma, her heart going a mile a minute, looked from the depraved set of rules to the monster that had captured them. And then she almost fainted again, caught between that and screaming.  
  
Taylor was in the hoodie. Her face was drawn into a wide scream, even as more disgusting gurgles came from the hoodie. _Something_ covered her face, but even through it, Emma could recognize her.  
  
The shackles around Emma’s wrists and ankles came free with a buzz, springing open. _Instantly_ , Emma leapt to her feet, knocking the chair over as she backed up, getting as far away from the monster eating Taylor. Madison quickly joined her, and even Sophia joined them, scowling as she tugged at her collar.  
  
The monster lifted its hand again, its hoodie sagging in a way that couldn’t possibly have a human arm in it. It tapped a message written next to the rules. _Let the Game Begin_.  
  
That was enough for Emma. She turned and bolted out of the room, almost bouncing off the hallway wall opposite the door as she burst through the door. Madison and Sophia were right behind her.  
  
The three of them piled up outside the door, Sophia swinging it closed behind her. Emma tried to calm herself down, as she looked at her friends in the dim lighting. Only every tenth light was on in the hallway, leaving deep pools of shadow.  
  
Emma didn’t feel bad for Taylor, so much as she was hideously, horribly worried that she was going to be next. There was no way this was going to stand. She just needed to call- her cell phone was gone. Of course.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Madison whimpered, looking back and forth from the door to her friends.  
  
Emma wasn’t sure. But she _knew_ she wasn’t going to get trapped in here and end up like Taylor. She was stronger, she was _better_ then that.  
  
“We split up,” Sophia said. Emma turned to look at her, preparing to ask her friend if she was insane. Then she saw Sophia significantly glance at Madison, before glancing down.  
  
Right, the collar. It wouldn’t do to have Madison asking about why Sophia had that when neither of them did. Maybe Sophia could figure out a way to get rid of it. And _then_ they’d have some options.  
  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Emma said. “I’ll take the ground floor, Madison can take the second, and Sophia the third. We find those keys, we get out of here, and we call the cops. Got it?”  
  
She got two answering nods. Sophia instantly turned around and started jogging away. Maybe she was even going to the third floor, but Emma was sure that if she was, it was only because she knew of some bolt cutter there or something to get the battery off of the collar. And then, with Shadow Stalker around, things would get a _lot_ easier.  
  
“Please, Emma, can’t I come with you?” Madison asked, glancing back and forth between Sophia and Emma. Her eyes were starting to tear up.  
  
“No way,” Emma said. “We don’t want to be here when dawn hits, do we? Who knows what that creep is going to do to us if we are. We’ve got to split up and find these keys. Got it?”  
  
Emma was still feeling worried. But not as worried as she had been. If Sophia could figure something out, then everything was going to be fine. She patted Madison on the shoulder and then gave her a slight push.  
  
Madison took the hint, even if she didn’t look happy about it. She started backing away, her eyes still darting around at everything. Finally, she properly turned and started heading for the stairs.  
  
Emma sighed, and glanced at the door. The monster was still inside that classroom. Well, maybe it was. It could be gone by now. Maybe even hunting the slacker who wasn’t moving!  
  
That thought got Emma whipping around and jogging down the hallway. For three steps, before she turned an ankle in her high heels.  
  
Emma kicked off her shoes. She didn’t know what was happening, what the _real_ rules of all this were, or who was doing it. But she wasn’t going to get caught in any of these traps. That was _certain_.  
  
Striding along in her bare feet, wincing at how cold the tiles were on her feet, Emma craned her head from side to side. She was going to get out of this. She always did, and this would be no different.  
  
And here was her first clue, all ready for her. There was a light steadily pulsing on and off through a door up ahead. Though something about it looked wrong…  
  
Emma frowned as she got close enough to look at it. It was a door, yes, and it was a light, yes. But only the bottom half of the door was open, letting the light shine through it. There weren’t any doors like this at Winslow. Had the monster really installed a brand-new door?  
  
And if so, then it was obviously a trap. Emma tried to get the upper half of the door open, only to find it didn’t bulge. There wasn’t nearly enough light for her to see if it was locked, or not even made to open.  
  
Fuck it, she was going to have to risk it. If she passed by _everything_ that looked like a trap, then she was going to have to go past everything.  
  
Emma went to her knees, looking at the entrance. There was a sheet of plastic hanging across the entrance, keeping her from seeing anything on the other side but the flashing blue light. Swallowing nervously, Emma started crawling forward.  
  
She was halfway through the door when the trap was sprung. Emma squeaked as, instantly, the sides of the door shot inward, trapping her between them.  
  
“What the hell?” Emma cursed, looking behind her and trying to tug herself forward. “What the fuck is this?”  
  
Emma’s struggles didn’t do a thing. She strained and cursed and pounded against the door trapping her. And nothing happened. Emma looked around, trying to see a way out of here. But there was nothing. Just the tunnel she was half in, with the blue light at the far end of it and the room, steadily flashing on and off.  
  
Fuck, how was she going to get out of this? Even as she thought that, Emma heard slow shambling steps behind her. The monster! Emma’s struggles increased, and she frantically kicked behind herself, trying to drive it away.  
  
That didn’t work, of course. Emma paused for a second as she felt something touch her lower back. Then, her heart beating even faster than before, her struggles increased.  
  
“Get away!” Emma cried out shrilly. “Don’t you eat me! Don’t eat me!”  
  
Emma thought, just barely, she heard a low chuckling sound. Then she felt two slimy hands grab at her skirt. Emma shrieked as she felt her skirt get drawn down off her hips, with her panties following.  
  
Emma was torn between fear, anger and humiliation as she felt the lower half of her body get stripped. She kept on kicking, but could never manage to connect with anything.  
  
And then, it was over. The hands pulled off the last bit of clothing she had on below her waist. And then Emma squealed as she felt two hands on her rear. Just as she was about to start crying, they gave her a push forward, completely forcing her into the tunnel.  
  
The door hissed shut behind Emma, leaving her alone, and with only one choice. She kept on going forward, her fear and humiliation fading a bit. Now she was just feeling _embarrassed_ over being bottomless. And what else was in this room? What else was she going to have to deal with?  
  
Emma got her answer at the end of the tunnel. It was _exhausting_ to crawl across a classroom on her hands and knees, but she finally managed it. But the effort didn’t seem worth the reward.  
  
Underneath the blue light was a small black box. Emma looked at it, and then at the glove thing on her hand. They were both the same shade of black, it seemed. And she wasn’t able to get it open normally. Sighing, Emma pressed the back of her hand against the box. There was a click, like a latch being released.  
  
“Come on, come on, be good, be good,” Emma whispered, tugging the box open, her elbows brushing against the walls of the tunnel she was stuck in.  
  
Then she sagged in disappointment. She didn’t know _what_ the keys looked like, but she was damn sure they didn’t look like this. Emma looked down at the card inside the box, that read TOO BAD with a dog’s pawprint underneath it.  
  
Emma didn’t have time to ponder the meaning of that. Not when she heard the door open up behind her. There wasn’t any room to turn around in the tunnel, but at least it was a way out, one that didn’t mean trying to tear plastic in an attempt to get out.  
  
Emma backed up, starting to sweat from exertion as she crawled backwards. And then, just when she had gotten to the end, she was trapped _again_.  
  
This time, it all happened so fast Emma barely had time to realize what was going on. The door slammed shut around her hips once again. Emma squeaked, her eyes going wide. Then she felt something pressing against her lower back, right above her ass. And then it was gone, almost in the time it took Emma to draw a breath.  
  
The doors retracted, and Emma scooted out of the tunnel, whipping her head from side to side. But there was _nothing_. Not a thing that she could see.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, Emma started inching down the hall, pressing her back to the lockers. There couldn’t be any kind of hidden surprises inside _those_ , right?

*******

Madison hugged herself as she wandered down the halls of Winslow. How had this happened? Wasn’t she a good girl? What had she ever done to deserve this?  
  
Madison cautiously peered in room after room. The warning about traps kept on going through her mind. What were they going to _do_? She never should have watched that Earth Aleph movie about that trap-building sadistic maniac.  
  
Madison noticed that one of the lockers along the hallway was ajar. Was that a clue? A key? Or a trap? There was no way for her to find out unless she opened it, though. Taking a deep breath, Madison inched closer and closer to the locker, looking around for the blades or gas or whatever it was that she was certain was about to leap out on her.  
  
Nothing happened, even when Madison flung the locker and leaped to the side. She waited for her heart to stop pounding, before inching to the side to look in.  
  
It was just a normal, empty locker. Madison sighed in relief, before pouting. That was hugely anticlimactic-  
  
Madison only noticed the hose attached to the top of the locker when the small light next to it turned on. She looked up, a frown appearing on her face. What was that?  
  
Then the hose started pumping white stuff out of it, directly aimed at Madison’s torso. She squealed, jumping backwards as soon as she saw the white goo. She didn’t stop until her back hit the lockers on the far side of the wall.  
  
Just a second later, the stream cut off, most of the stuff on Madison’s shirt. She grabbed it in both hands, looking down in shock. What the heck was this? It was white and sticky and quickly soaking through her shirt.  
  
Madison wasn’t going to wait to find out. She tugged her shirt off of her as fast as she could, and threw it away. She watched it sail down the hallway, panting in relief. She didn’t know what that would have done, but she was glad she had avoided it.  
  
Even if it meant she was left in just her bra and skirt now. Wrapping her arms around herself again, Madison shivered. She hoped she could find something to wear in here. Something that she could _trust_. She started walking down the hall again, trying to cover herself up with her arms. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this.  
  
Madison peered into a classroom. It looked empty- no, there was something on the teacher’s desk. Slowly creeping forward, Madison stayed on the lookout for anything that could- well, _anything_ at all.  
  
Madison got to the front of the room and looked down at the black case. It looked heavy and either it was bolted to the desk, or Madison was even weaker then she thought she was. It was about a foot and half long, and half that wide. And from one end, where the teacher would sit, there were two funny tubes sticking out.  
  
Frowning, Madison walked around to examine them. They were hollow! And Madison was quite unable to see anything inside them. But they led into the case, and she couldn’t find any other way to open them.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Madison stuck her hands into the tube, almost hyperventilating over the vivid mental image of slashing saws. Then she sagged in relief as nothing happened to her. Her heart started to calm as she groped around the inside of the box.  
  
Madison frowned. The only thing she could really find inside the box was some kind of cylinder. It was warm to the touch, and pretty hard, with just a _bit_ of give to it. Madison honestly had no idea what it was.  
  
Then she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a yank. Instantly, the top of the box opened. Not a lot, not even enough to see what was inside. But it opened.  
  
Madison smiled. She got it! She had to move this shaft, and, for some reason, it would make the top of the box open, revealing whatever it was. That was simple! Suspiciously so, but Madison wasn’t in the mood to turn down a chance at a clue.  
  
Wrapping both hands around the unseen shaft, Madison started stroking it, eagerly pumping her hands up and down. She leaned forward, hungrily, eagerly staring at the box. She didn’t know what was inside, but it had to be _something_ good. A key, a clue, _something_. And Madison was going to get it.  
  
Once the box lid was open enough to reach inside, Madison let go to grab at whatever was inside. But the lid sank back down before Madison could even get her hands free. Pouting, Madison started stroking the shaft, forced to start all over. So unfair!  
  
This time, Madison didn’t stop until the lid was at a ninety-degree angle to the rest of the box. It was too dark to see what was inside it. Madison still smiled in relief. She had done it!  
  
She had done more then she knew. As soon as she got the lid open, the shaft started to twitch in Madison’s hands. She didn’t know what to do, and didn’t get the chance to decide. Something hot and sticky started getting pumped out of the shaft, all over her hands.  
  
“Gaaah!” Madison shrieked, jumping backwards and pulling her hands out from the box.  
  
They were dripping with something, the same white stuff that had gotten all over her shirt. Madison winced, looking down at her messy hands. But what was there to clean them with?  
  
She did her best on the desk, before finally looking into her prize. _Please be a key, please be a key_ , Madison repeated as she rummaged around the top compartment.  
  
It wasn’t a key. It was a _picture_ of a key. Scowling, Madison stared down at it, and at the emblem right below the drawing. It was a pictograph of someone drinking water. Or something, at least. So what, she was supposed to go search the drinking fountains?  
  
Sighing, Madison set off once more. She wondered how much more she was going to have to go through to escape.

*******

Sophia scowled as she looked at herself in the mirror. What the _fuck_ was this battery held in place with? Or covered with? Her hands seemed to slip right off the stupid fucking thing. She was going to need pliers or something to get a good grip on it.  
  
Finally, Sophia gave up. For now at least. She stared into the mirror, glaring at her own reflection. She was going to _kill_ somebody for this. Hell, she wasn’t even going to wait. There were all kinds of sharp and heavy things around the school. She’d go find a pair of scissors or something, and go _find_ that son of a bitch who had captured them.  
  
In the mirror’s reflection, Sophia noticed something moving. Her bloody thoughts dispelled, she spun around, raising her hands in a self-defense position. She had just enough time to realize that the movement was a black panel sliding up, revealing a screen. And then-  
  
Then the screen lit up, in all kinds of bright, flashing lights. Sophia blinked, drawn into it despite herself. She realized that the screen was telling her something. And _that_ was enough to get Sophia moving.  
  
Cursing, Sophia stumbled out of the bathroom, covering her eyes. _Be a-_ She stumbled against the doorframe as she moved, one hand groping in front of her. _Good girl_.  
  
What the hell had that been?  
  
Sophia carefully opened her eyes, making certain that just the normal, dark, hallway was in front of her. Once she was sure, she exhaled in relief, wiping a hand across her brow. She had no idea what that would have done to her, _made her a good girl_ , but she was glad she had gotten out before it could really start working.  
  
And now she couldn’t return to that bathroom. But the boys bathroom was right _there_ , right next to her. Would the same trap be in there? Probably not. That would be much too unoriginal.  
  
Sophia still decided not to go in it just yet. Why bother? She had done all she could by herself, and now she needed to find some tools to get this collar off. Or something she could use to attack the cape that had captured her. And Emma and Madison.  
  
Scowling, Sophia set off, looking for something to help. Hell, even a window she could tape a sign to would be enough. It galled her to call for help when she hadn’t done _anything_ to fight back, but that was just the ways things would have to go.  
  
Sophia rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she stared at the scene in front of her.  
  
A white sheet was hanging from the ceiling. It was right in the middle of the hallway, and around two yards across. It didn’t touch the ground or the sides, so Sophia wasn’t worried about getting ambushed by someone behind it. But she _was_ worried about what she saw on it.  
  
There was a large picture of the lower half of a woman, projected by a camera mounted on top of a locker bank. Well, the lower half of a girl, at least. The _naked_ lower half of a girl. And Sophia thought that girl was Emma. The bit of red hair was a giveaway, along with the Winslow pattern tiling underneath her. Also, the caption of EMMA was a good hint.  
  
Sophia had no idea how Emma had ended up naked and on her knees. The camera didn’t show any more than Emma’s naked ass and her thighs. And a black tattoo or stamp on her lower back, just above the curve of her ass. It was of a dog pawprint. Sophia stared at it, wondering just what the hell was going on. Why was she even being shown this?  
  
Shaking her head, Sophia slipped past the screen. Man, it was going to be hard to look at Emma when she met her friend again. Knowing what her naked rear looked like was the kind of thing that could color a friendship.  
  
Sophia just hoped that was the _only_ thing she’d see tonight that would make her feel uncomfortable around Emma.

*******

“Okay, they’re-ah! Gone! They’re gone!”  
  
“But you’re about to cum.” Taylor shivered as the voice whispered right in her ear.  
  
“Come on, Aisha,” Taylor said, trying to sound intimidating as Imp thrust into her soaking wet pussy. “I want to get to the control room.”  
  
“Not until I give you another present,” Imp said. Taylor could picture her smile as the black girl fucked her. “Think they realized that was cum on your face?”  
  
Even with an XXX Large hoody, it was still a tight fit for both Taylor and Aisha. Especially because Imp was fucking her so _hard_. Even when Imp faded into the background, she still kept on pounding into Taylor, making the taller girl make all kinds of lewd, gurgling sounds as her pussy was wrapped around Aisha’s cock.  
  
Taylor tried to take a step forward, her hands waving around inside the sleeves of the hoodie. It was hard to do, especially when Aisha still had her hands on Taylor’s hips, pounding in and out of Taylor.  
  
Taylor just _had_ to get to the control room they had set up. She wanted to watch this, watch her bullies get put through the gauntlet. They had spent a lot of time on this, making everything work perfectly.  
  
And it hadn’t just been her and the other Undersiders. They had even hired Uber and Leet, for the tech skills nobody on the team had. And the results were sure to be worth it. And they hadn’t even had to pay the duo in money! So long as Uber and Leet got the exclusive distribution rights to the cameras they had set up and repaired all over the school, they were happy.  
  
They were happy, Taylor was happy, the Undersiders were happy, and even the bullying bitches were going to end up happy. It was going to work out great for everyone.

  
*******

There were just a few minutes left before dawn came, and Taylor knew that she had won. Emma had been the only one to find a single key, and that wasn’t _nearly_ enough. No matter how often she tried to get Madison to put it in lock after lock.  
  
“Wow, that’s some fucked-up shit,” Alec said, leaning over Taylor’s shoulder to look at the monitor that was showing the three girls. “And when I say that, you _know_ it’s fucked-up.”  
  
Taylor didn’t think it was fucked up so much as something that was entirely justifiable. And also really, really hot.  
  
Taylor wasn’t going to start masturbating, not in front of so many people. But she _was_ going to go find a spot to be alone soon. This was just too _hot_ not to watch.  
  
All three girls, Madison, Sophia and Emma, had been affected in their hunts. And each and every one of them was looking _so hot_. Taylor could barely even stand how good they all looked.  
  
Madison just had _not_ had very good luck with the cum traps. She’d gotten splattered with them over and over again. And she had gotten down to just her panties before she realized that the cum was cum and not whatever she had been so worried about. The entire control room had laughed, listening to her swear and curse in a high-pitched voice, as she realized that she had gone from being covered in cum and dressed, to covered in cum and almost naked.  
  
And her luck hadn’t gotten much better. She had found new clothes, yes. But a slutty cheerleading outfit had obviously not been what she had wanted to wear. She had still put it on. And the temper tantrum she threw when she stepped underneath a bukkake bucket ten minutes later was going on the highlight reel.  
  
Madison was completely covered in cum now, from head to toe. She was just _dripping_ with sticky white seed, the pink and red of her cheerleader outfit only showing in small spots. She left white tracks behind her when she walked.  
  
As for Emma, Taylor didn’t think there were any more appropriate traps for her then what Emma had wandered into time and time again. Taylor had thought Emma was a bitch for years, and now that viewpoint was fully justified.  
  
Leet had whipped together some kind of mecha dog frame. After falling into one trap after another, and finally failing the quiz to get a second key, it had been deployed onto Emma. And now Taylor’s friend was stuck in it, a thick tail plug sticking out of her ass, her pussy stuffed with a doggy dildo, and being forced to walk on all fours by the framework around her limbs and running down her back. It was such a hot look on Emma, and Taylor knew she would never forget it.  
  
And then there was Sophia. Brian had gotten the widest look on his face as Sophia walked into the second hypnosis trap. And Taylor had to admit, it was pretty amusing to look at Sophia now.  
  
Sophia was twirling her bleached blonde hair around a finger, staring at Madison with wide eyes as the cum-covered girl tried to make one key do the work of three. Just like the other two, Sophia wasn’t wearing a stich of clothing that she had started with. Instead, she was all dressed up in a glittery pink outfit, with a t-shirt and tight shorts that clung to her ass.  
  
“Like, have you tried it in the middle?” Sophia asked, her voice tinny over the speakers.  
  
“Of course I have!” Madison said, whirling around to look at Sophia. Cum flew off of her and landed on the other two girls. “I’ve tried everything, and nothing’s working.”  
  
“Hit it,” Uber said to Tattletale, as he watched the developing cat fight.  
  
Grinning, Tattletale hit the speaker button. Instantly, the PA system came to life, making all three girls start.  
  
“And now, the game is _over_ ,” Tattletale intoned, a large grin on her face. “And the winner is… the Monster! He’ll be coming for his prize now.”  
  
Grue had already left the room, his darkness billowing up around him. Taylor watched him go, before turning back to the monitor. Only Madison looked worried. She was clutching the key to her chest, frantically looking from side to side. That would last until Madison got a look at Grue’s cock, Taylor knew. Then she’d be singing a different tune.  
  
Emma, meanwhile, was still lost in her own world, gasping as she got fucked by the vibrating, knotted dildo buried inside her cunt. And Sophia looked just plain happy, glancing from side to side. It was a good thing she was going to enjoy this, because Taylor knew that Grue would be fucking her first.  
  
Man, that had been a fun game.

* * *

  
  
  
Trying to place this somewhere in canon? Don’t even bother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's Break A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437930) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)
  * [Let's Make Porn!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438299) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
